


Thunderstorms

by Konoha



Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: F/M, RAINSTORMS, they're all one big happy family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 02:16:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1533932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Konoha/pseuds/Konoha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summer thunderstorms always bring out the desire to be close to someone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunderstorms

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what to say to this omg  
> thunderstorms + mekakushi dan = happiness  
> they make me so happy these kids adjfkld (╯︵╰,)

A burst of light illuminated the corridors of a well-occupied apartment, followed by the resonating boom of thunder. Heavy rain could be heard from outside, the pitter-pattering on the windowsill constant and soothing. Kido shifted under the blanket she had draped around her, a cup of freshly brewed tea between her hands. She gazed out of the clear door leading to the small balcony outside and let out a quiet sigh.

"Can't sleep either, huh?" a soft voice whispered behind her, making her breath hitch for a moment. Kano walked over to her quietly as if not to disturb the others who were sleeping in the rooms, and sat down beside Kido on the floor.

"You should be sleeping," she simply said to him, "do you even know what time it is?"

Kano responded by shifting closer to her until their shoulders were touching. He rested his head on her shoulder, earning a quick shove and jab to the ribs. "Owww," he mumbled, acting as if she had broken something, "Leader must be riled by thunder."

They sat in silence for a while, both of them lost in their own thoughts. After a while Kano shivered due to the air conditioning and his lack of heavy clothing. Kido sighed and lifted her blanket slightly, as if giving him a silent invitation. He scooted over to her with a cheshire grin on his face, earning a glare from her.

"This reminds me of the days at the orphanage," Kano said suddenly, his expression serious. "Whenever it would rain like this, the three of us used to cuddle and talk constantly about the most pointless things to distract ourselves from the weather outside. So much has changed since then, don't you think?"

"Mhhm," Kido agreed as she tried to stifle a yawn. The extra warmth radiating off the boy beside her made her feel more tired than she already was. She could feel her eyes slowly closing, and gave in to the temptation to rest her head on Kano's shoulder.

"Back then," Kano whispered dangerously close to her ear, "I always thought you were a boy."

Kido's eyes snapped open, a burst of thunder cackling outside as she landed a sharp jab to his side on the same spot she had hit him before. Kano jumped several feet in the air, letting out a sharp screech. " _Oh my God_ Kido, I was just kidding—" Kano began to say in a louder voice, realizing his mistake too late.

From down the hallway, a faint shuffling could be heard from one of the rooms. Fearing it was Momo, who had a murderous side when woken up early, Kano quickly snatched the blanket from Kido's grasp and buried himself in it beside her. He heard her disapproving sigh beside him and couldn't help but let out a quiet laugh. If it was Momo, death was surely coming.

A few minutes passed without a hitch, and Kano peeked out of the blanket he had wrapped around himself. Kido was idly gazing towards one of the doors as it quietly closed, the sound of bare feet on wood making itself known soon after. Surprisingly enough it was Mary who had woken, her puffy hair draped around her as she rubbed her eyes, a pillow under one of her arms.

"Kano-kun, Kido-chan," she mumbled, walking over to them. "Are you up because of the booms?" She laid down beside them and yawned, putting the pillow down and resting her head on it. Kido and Kano exchanged amused yet relieved glances. Kano removed himself from the blanket and draped it over Mary's shoulders. Kido went as far as petting the young girl's head slowly, Mary smiling softly in response to the action.

"Hey wait," Kano whispered to Kido, "If she's here, then doesn't that mean—"

"Mary? Where did you run off to?" a fourth voice joined in from the other side of the room. They both shifted their attention to the silhouette of Seto approaching them.

"Frog-kun, you're here too?"  Kano smirked, raising a finger to his lips. "Keep it down, there's more people in this apartment."

"How the hell they haven't woken up yet is beyond me," Kido commented under her breath as she patted the vacant spot next to her. Seto gladly took the invitation and sat right by her, earning a warning glance from Kano. Behind Kido's back they exchanged stares, both of them leaning their heads against Kido's shoulders. Mary stirred, turning over to face away from them. 

"...I need to check on everyone," Kido muttered aimlessly as she stood up abruptly, leaving them to stare at each other. She navigated through the mess of clothing, pillows, and shoes until she reached one of the bedrooms. She turned the knob slowly and peaked in. On the bed, Momo was sprawled about, her limbs nearly completely covering the bed. Hibiya was sleeping beside her, one of his arms draped across her waist while the other served as a pillow for his head. Shintaro was sleeping on the floor with a red scarf wrapped around him, even though Kido knew he probably hadn't started off on the floor. Nearby him, however, Konoha was curled into a ball with what Kido assumed to be Shintaro's cellphone held firmly in his grasp. They all looked... so _peaceful_.

As she shut the door behind her, Kido allowed a smile to spread across her face as she walked away. She resumed her previous spot on the floor as Kano and Seto both rested their heads on her shoulders once more. She draped her arms across their backs and hugged them in response as Mary's soft snoring lulled them to sleep.

Kido had finally found her true family.

* * *

When she woke up the next morning, a few new visitors had made their way into the jumble.  As her eyes began to focus as the last remnants of sleep escaped her, she realized that somehow during the night Hibiya and Momo had joined them. Hibiya was curled up next to Mary, his back to hers. Momo had collapsed right in front of Kido with her head on the Leader's lap. Kano and Seto hadn't moved from their positions apparently, and were still softly sleeping with their heads against her shoulders. Kido realized she was leaning against someone, and as she slowly turned her head she caught the sight of black hair. 

"...Ngh," he stirred behind her and stretched his arms, nearly knocking Kido over. He gave an amused glance around the room before shifting his position so he was more comfortable.

"Guess no one could sleep," Kido mumbled to no one in particular. She looked around once more, wondering if anyone else was awake. She felt the dull pain of being bit and sharply glanced down at Kano playfully biting her shoulder. She would've smacked him right then and there, but the fact that everyone seemed to be sleeping around her stopped her. "Brat," she growled under her breath.

"Everyone snuck in here during the night," Kano explained in the sleepiest voice Kido had ever heard, "They always have to be with their Leader, after all." Kido gave a slight blush at this, and the deceiver grinned in amusement.

"Guys, guys, hey everyone," a voice boomed down the hall in one of the nearly-vacant rooms, and Kido felt herself inwardly cringe at the obliviousness that was being possessed. "Where are you guys, hey—" Konoha stepped into the living room in his pajamas, still carrying Shintaro's cellphone. "Oh there you are, Master!" an electronic-sounding voice cheerfully proclaimed, and from behind her Kido heard the most pained of groans.

"Breakfast, when's breakfast?" Konoha repeated, sitting straight down where he was. Even with Kido's warning glances, Konoha simply tilted his head to the side in confusion. "Aren't we going to eat?"

Due to his loud speaking, the Mekakushi Dan began to awaken, everyone waking up with the same confused look on their face. _How did I get here?_

"Guess it's going to be another exciting day," Seto mumbled tiredly, stretching out his legs as he slowly got up. Kano followed, offering a hand to Kido. Considering the position of the Kisaragi siblings she declined, choosing instead to give Momo a slight nudge.

"I'm coming, I'm coming~" Kano sang all the way to the kitchen, Konoha standing to follow him like a puppy. A huge racket could be heard coming from there seconds after, followed by a smiling Kano peeking his head out of the door,  "Kido, is it possible for water to catch on fire?"

Kido sighed.

 _Please never change_ , she thought to herself.

 


End file.
